The present invention is related to systems and methods for testing semiconductor devices, and in particular to systems and methods for testing semiconductor devices using a functional pattern.
It is common for semiconductor devices to be inoperable at the end of the manufacturing process due to one or more manufacturing errors. For this reason, various tests are performed on semiconductor devices at the end of the manufacturing process and/or at interim points in the manufacturing process. For example, one existing method provides for testing each pin for continuity by serially testing one pin at a time using a parametric tester. Subsequently, each pin is serially tested for shorts to one or more of the other pins of the semiconductor device using the same parametric tester. Such an approach is effective for determining proper device connectivity, however, the approach is time consuming. Such time consumption in the testing phase of the semiconductor manufacturing process is costly.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for performing semiconductor device tests.